Fletching
Basic Information Fletching is a skill which allows the player to create various types of ranged weapons and their ammunition. The products of this skill are primarily used in the combat skill, Ranged. It also provides some of the most popular materials used for High Alchemy and Master Level Alchemy, which is one of the main methods for training the Magic skill. Materials Used Fletchers use the following materials: 'General' A knife can be used with various types of logs to make Shortbow(u), Longbow(u) Crossbow stocks, or Arrow shafts. A chisel can be used on cut gems to create bolt tips, which you can then make a variety of gem-tipped bolts. You can obtain cut gems by using the crafting skill. Logs may be obtained from chopping trees via the woodcutting skill. Making Weapons 'Bows' Bowstrings, and crossbow strings can be attacked to unstrung bows or unstrung crossbows respectively, to create a strung version of the weapon which can then be used in combat. The Toxic Blowpipe can be made using a chisel on a Tanzanite fang and the player has a Fletching level of 53. Crossbows PLACEHOLDER 'Making Projectiles' Arrows Arrows can be made by using arrow shafts, feathers, and arrow tips. Arrow shafts can be produced from Fletching logs. 15 arrow shafts are produced from each log. Feathers can be bought from the skiller store (Assecible to both Adventurers and Skillers). Alternatively, feathers can be accquired by killing chickens. Arrows tips can be produced from metal bars. 15 arrowtips are made per bar. Bolts Bolts can be made by from unfinished bolts and feathers. Unfinished bolts can be produced from metal bars. 10 Unfinished bolts are made from each bar smithed. Feathers can be bought from the skiller store (Assecible to both Adventurers and Skillers). Alternatively, feathers can be accquired by killing chickens. Bolt tips can be made by cutting gems. 15 bolt tips are made from each gem crafted. Darts Dats can be made from dart tips and feathers. Dart tips can be produced from metal bars. 10 dart tips are produced from each bar. Feathers can be bought from the skiller store (Assecible to both Adventurers and Skillers). Alternatively, feathers can be accquired by killing chickens. Making the items 'Weapons' 'Bows' To fletch bows, a player must use a knife to a log to whittle a short bow or long bow of that wood. Then bow string must be attached to the unstrung bow. Bows, especially Yew longbows and Magic longbows, are frequently high alched as a means of income. PLACEHOLDER 'Crossbows' To fletch crossbows, a player must make a crossbow stock out of a log using a knife. Then metal limbs must be added using a hammer. Finally, a crossbow string must be added to the unstrung crossbow. PLACEHOLDER 'Projectiles' 'Arrows' To fletch arrows, use a knife on logs to create arrow shafts. Each log yields 15 arrow shafts. Add feathers and arrow heads. PLACEHOLDER 'Bolts' Bolts are standard ammunition for crossbows. They are created by combining unfinished bolts with feathers. One feather is consumed for every unfinished bolt and are finished bolts are created in stacks of 10. Finished bolts can be improved by adding bolt tips to them. For example Saphire bolt tips can be attatched to Adamant bolts to create Ruby bolts. Improved bolts can be enchanted using the Enchant Crossbow Bolt spell. PLACEHOLDER 'Darts' You can feltch darts by adding feathers to a smithed dart tip. PLACEHOLDER